


A Very Weasley Wedding

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family History, Gen, Humor, Meet the Family, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Weasley Family, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: If Harry had known just how many Weasleys (and Prewetts) relatives would be coming to his and Ginny's wedding, perhaps he would have reconsidered the idea of a big ceremony with everyone invited. At least Percy is being good company.





	A Very Weasley Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody to the first of an hopefully long series of ficlets in various fandoms. To fight back against writing block and a fluttering mind that won't let me settle on one story and one fandom despite having developed a lot of ideas and headcanons in the last months, I decided to try and force myself to face a challenge -- post a new short fic or drabble everyday from July 1st to July 31th (pending, eventually, a few posting difficulties due to me moving this summer).
> 
> This one fic was made using a long, developed family I came up with for the Weasley family as well as pondering a few points, such as who Uncle Bilius really was to Ron's family, was the drunk Weasley who asked Harry if he was one of his sons one of Arthur's brothers or someone else, how come there aren't any other Weasley family in Hogwarts unless Arthur is actually the youngest of his siblings,...  
> Basically, a lot of questions, a few hours of fun, and ideas that got shelves until I could use them for something.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your reading. :)

“Oh Merlin, even more Weasleys?” Harry asked faintly as another group of red-haired people invaded, uh, made their way toward the Burrow. One of the ladies was holding a baby in a swing while a man held a firm grip on the hands of two toddlers who were dragging their feet because they had caught sight of a stray gnome who was trying to pass the hedge of the garden and it was, apparently, far more interesting for small children than coming to say ‘hello’ to old relatives they had probably never met.

Well, the next generation of Weasleys was assured, Harry thought as he wondered if perhaps he should run and hide. He had thought he’d be fine greeting all the guests but… Perhaps not, after all.

That was at least the sixth group this morning, and there had been at least another three last night. Ron had always told him he had many relatives but Harry had never realized just how many. “I don’t remember them being so many for Bill’s wedding,” he said plaintively to the nearest person who could hear him – which, it turned out, was Percy.

The former Prefect and Head Boy was smiling in a way that Harry had never seen before, at least not on Percy’s face; it was somewhere between delight, amusement and lots and lots of stress. Harry wondered if he was smiling the same way too. Probably, but he wasn’t about to go pick up a mirror to check it up.

“I wouldn’t know,” Percy commented and Harry realized too late Percy hadn’t been at Bill’s wedding. He didn’t seem annoyed by the mistake, though, as he kept looking forward with that weird smile plastered on his face. “But I wouldn’t be surprised. After all, Bill is only Father’s eldest son, while Ginny is the first Weasley girl born in five generations – and she’s also marrying a celebrity to boot. You can bet that when Mother sent out the invites, the whole clan said ‘here I come’!”

Wasn’t that ominous.

“And when you say the whole clan…?” Harry asked carefully.

Percy glanced his way. “You know how our Grandfather was called Septimus Weasley?” Actually, Harry didn’t but he nodded along. “Let’s just say he wasn’t just named Septimus because he was born on July 7th.”

“Eek,” Harry muttered. He was right, it had been ominous. He eyed another row of red-head coming on the horizon – though he could spy a few black haired or blond haired individual among them. Spouses, probably, and children who been lucky enough to avoid the red hair genes. “And you know them all?”

“I know most of them from previous get-together, though it’s been a long while since I saw most of them. Remember the group that came in last night around midnight? The descendants of Grandfather Septimus’ brother Clarence. They live in the United States. They work in finance, on a walled street? They’re very wealthy, but Grandfather always said Clarence wasn’t the kind to share even as a child and that his son was the same. And see that group coming over there? That’s the German branch of the family – the children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren of Grandpa Septimus’ brother Bernard. They’re in into the farming business.”

That was a new one. “Wizard farmers?”

“What, you don’t think every wizarding family grow vegetables in their backyard, do you Harry? And most of the important pureblood families wouldn’t be caught dead eating food growth by mere Muggles so it’s an interesting and lucrative business for those who choose to work in it.”

Harry nodded faintly. Fifteen years in the Wizarding world, and he could still be caught unaware by questions he had never took the time to think on. Then again, he remembered Umbridge and Mary Cattermole, whose parents had been grocers; somehow, Umbridge made it sound like no wizard sold groceries. Which… didn’t stop a Hogsmeade to have one, if he remembered right. Uh. Silly him, to have him slip his mind. Harry would bet Hermione had known all that already. “They have a specialty?”

“Hmm, a branch does vegetables and another do animal husbandry. I know some of the chickens Mother raises were a gift from them, though I seem to remember they do goats and cows more than chickens -- goat especially, since Bezoar are always in high demand among potioneers and it’s a nice side effect to raising your owns goats. Last I heard back in 1990, they were thinking of doing fruits too. I wonder if they did?” he pondered aloud.

“So many,” Harry muttered. He wasn’t regretting his soon-to-be wedding to Ginny, but if he had known there’d be so many guests, perhaps he would have thought twice before agreeing to a big ceremony ‘with all the family gathered’. “United States, Germany,... I guess it explains why I never saw another Weasley in Hogwarts but you, if they all live so far away.”

“Actually, the reason you didn’t see more Weasley is because Father was the youngest of his four siblings,” Percy corrected, pushing back his glasses which had started to slide. “Uncle Godfrey and Uncle Gerald’s children are older than us – the youngest were in the same Year as Charlie.”

“That only makes two Uncles, not four,” Harry noted. “And Andromeda said Cedrella Weasley only had three sons, not five,” he added as he remembered the copy of the Black’s family tree Andromeda Tonks had made for Teddy so the little boy would know more about his roots – and about the most decent members of it.

“Yeeeesss,” Percy drawled with a smirk that reminded Harry strongly of George. “Good Grandmother Cedrella only gave birth to three sons herself, that’s true. But there is a funny story here; one Andromeda might not have shared with you yet. You know our family name made it to the infamous Sacred Twenty Eight’s list, yes?” A nod. He had seen a copy of the list in an old newspaper Hermione had borrowed for research.”It was a pretty big deal in the 30s, so much it made us socially acceptable for a few years. Almost enough for Cedrella Black to be able to marry a Weasley without getting blasted out of the family tapestry and disinherited. The problem was,” Percy’s voice dropped, “she picked the wrong Weasley to marry. When they met, Grandfather Septimus was already married and father of two children by his first wife,” he explained. “I don’t know all the details, of course, but the punchline is obvious. He left her to marry Cedrella, which caused a big scandal. The Blacks could handle one of their daughters marrying a Weasley, but the youngest son, the poorest one, and a divorced man who couldn’t offer her more than a role of second wife? Perish the idea,” he snorted.

Harry blinked. “Wow. Ron and Ginny never told me about that.”

“I’m not sure they know,” Percy admitted. “Grandmother Cedrella died when they were very little and they don’t remember her much, and Grandfather and Father never liked to bring her too much in conversation after that. I only know because I like digging through family history.”

“Sounds like a fun hobby,” Harry commented. “So I suppose brother Number 3 was… Bilius?” The infamous Uncle who had died after seeing a Grim and that George and Fred had found bloody hilarious.

“Yes, the eldest,” Percy nodded. “And then there is Uncle Roger, who Mother swore to curse if he set a foot in the Burrow again. I’m not sure if he’s coming or not, but I know his son Owen is scheduled to arrive in the day with his wife and sons. I’m looking forward to meeting her; she’s Japanese and work for their own Ministry and I’m dying to learn more about their own laws,” he added as a justification. Which had nothing to do with him wanting to try to learn foreign languages and trying to find someone with whom practicing, of course.

“Why would your mother curse any of her in-laws?” Harry asked curiously. Mrs Weasley handled difficult relatives with a grace Harry could only envy. Himself would have snapped a long time ago and turned Muriel Prewett into something unpleasant if he had been in his soon to be Mother-in-law’s shoes.

Percy laughed; he actually laughed! “Uncle Roger lives in New Zealand, near a Dragon Reserve. They have this souvenirs shop where the profits are versed to the Reserve and Uncle Roger, well, he’s all for the defense of endangered species. The last time he came to the Burrow for Christmas, back in the 70s, he gave an animated Dragon plushy to Charlie -- he was about five, I think -- and Mother got convinced that’s how Charlie’s passion for dragons started. Thus Roger is the devil in her mind for having convinced her little boy to go play with dragons instead of taking a nice, safe job in the Ministry.”

Harry couldn’t help it; he sniggered. “Oh God! Do you have more stories like that?”  
“Plenty,” Percy confirmed with a nod. His smile had grown more genial and relaxed while they talked, as if a weight was lifted from his chest. Harry wondered if he was nervous about welcoming so many relatives at once too. If so, he couldn’t blame him. “And that’s only on the Weasley side; remind me to tell you more about the Prewett side when they start coming in.”

At those words, Harry paled. “Please, don’t tell me there’s going to be even more people?” he asked in a small voice.

Percy gave him a look that was part amusement and part pity. “The Man Who Won is marrying a Weasley daughter; you’re lucky half the Wizarding World didn’t show up.”

Harry rubbed his forehead; he was starting to get a headache. And to think the wedding wasn’t supposed to be before tomorrow morning! “The more I hear you talk, Percy, the more I believe you.”


End file.
